The Fullmetal Rebel
by AnimeLover513
Summary: "What the hell do you want Truth?" "I need you to go to the other side of the gate and stop a man called the Inquisitor" Mid-Season1 of Star Wars Rebels, Before Promise day of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood
1. Chapter 1

The Fullmetal Rebel

Chapter 1

White was the only color the boy saw. There was nothing else in the room with the boy besides a huge gate way with strange looking symbols on it and a black outlined figure that seemed to be the same height as the boy. The figure's face was a blank; there was nothing on his face except for a smile.

"Why hello Edward Elric." The figure said "It's good to see you again."

"What the hell do you want Truth?" The boy known as Edward Elric asked.

"My task for you is simple" The Truth said "I need you to do is go through the other side of the gate and stop a man called the Inquisitor."

Edward was surprised at what the Truth had said; it had nothing to do about the Inquisitor but with the fact that there was another world on the other side of the gate something that he was trying to uncover for years.

"What's so special about this Inquisitor?" questioned Edward still a little shocked.

"In this world that you will be going to the technology there is more advanced than in your world." The Truth answered.

"The Inquisitor discovered old documents in a temple that contain writings of man with golden hair and how he came from a different world, as well as how he used strange methods to heal the sick and rebuild things." The Truth applied.

" The Inquisitor is now currently trying to combine alchemy with a machine he is building to open up a portal to your world, if he gets through not only will he and his leader will conquer your world, he will also throw off all balance that keeps your world and the other world aliened." The Truth uttered.

Edward didn't know how to respond; again he was shocked by the Truth's explanation of the situation, of course he wanted to save his world it was bad enough that the homunculus were roaming around he didn't need Inquisitor guy making things worse. Edward's shock quickly disappeared and a look of determination was placed on his face.

"I'll do it." He said. "Then when I come back Al and I will kick your ass and get our original bodies back!"

The Truth smiled creepily "I had a feeling you would say something like that."

"Your journey now begins." The Truth said.

The gate then opened reveling small black hands, the hands grabbed Edward and pulled him into the gate as the gate doors shut everything went black.

Thank you for reading this my first fanfiction so please leave a comment to see what I can improve on and if you want to give me ideas as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Master may I ask you a question?" asked a young boy.

The boy was no older than 14 years of age; he had brown hair that seemed to stick upward when it reached his forehead, on the backside of his was a long skinny lock of hair that was tied into a braid. He also had green eyes that gleamed with curiosity. His master turned to him; she was a tan-skinned woman with brown hair which she kept it up into two hoops that were braided.

"Yes what is it Caleb?" she asked.

"Can you tell me anything about the man with the golden hair?" Caleb asked eagerly.

"Now where did you hear about him?" She questioned.

"Master Yoda took the other padawans and me on a field trip to an ancient Jedi temple." Caleb answered. "In there we learned about the Jedi that lived over 300 years ago and how a man with golden hair came and helped alongside the Jedi with weird methods."

"I don't know anything more than what you know besides that he was from another world." His master responded.

"Wow did he actually come from another world?" Caleb asked amazed.

"Yes he tried teaching his methods to the Jedi, but none succeeded." She uttered.

"Master do you think I'll be able to travel to new worlds?" Caleb questioned

His master gave him a motherly smile.

"If you train hard enough and follow the ways of the force of course you can."

(Pause)

Kanan woke with a start; it had been years since he thought about that memory. He usually tried to forget anything about his past. The young boy Caleb had fallen apart and what stood in his place was a man named Kanan, but why now and why this memory? When Kanan went to bed he would always dream about his master's death. Kanan didn't question it he was just happy that he didn't have to wake up feeling guilty as he always did when he woke up.

"Kanan" A female voice called him as he walked out of his room.

The voice belonged to a green female Twi'lek named Hera, who piloted the ship that Kanan and the rest of the crew lived on, which was called the Ghost.

"I need you and Zeb to go into town and get some supplies." Hera said.

"Alright "Kanan said nodding.

Hera then gave Kanan a supple list, she called out

"Thank you love" as she left the hallway.

As soon as Hera left, Kanan heard two arguing voices enter into the hallway.

"Why did you push me?" asked a young voice.

"I was trying to get o Chopper and you were in the way!" yelled an older voice "I didn't mean to do it on purpose maybe if you watched where you were going I wouldn't have pushed you!"

Before the voice could responded, Kanan turned around and demanded

"Will you to stop it!"

The two voices who were bickering turned out to be Kanan's young apprentice Ezra and Zeb, a big purple Lasat.

"It is way too early in the morning for me to be dealing with this"

Kanan looked over to Zeb.

"Zeb, Hera needs us to go into town and get supplies." Kanan said calmly. "You two can finish this later."

"Ezra, when we get back later we'll start training okay? Kanan asked.

"Okay" Ezra said nonchalant.

Only then did the crew's droid Chopper rolled into the hallway and accidently stepped on Ezra's foot.

"Ow Chopper!" Ezra cried while holding his foot in his hand. "That hurt"

Chopper made sounds that were in a tone of a complaint, to make things much worse Chopper got out his little mini Taser and zapped Ezra. He then rolled out of the hallway as quickly as he could.

"Chopper get back here!" Ezra shouted.

Ezra immediately chased after Chopper, once again leaving Kanan alone with Zeb this time. The two then decided to go outside. When the two reached the outside of the Ghost, they started walking along the usual route to get into town. While walking Kanan notice near the corner of his eye. It was a bunch lothal cats gathered around something. Zeb noticed what Kanan was looking at.

"What are they looking at?" Zeb questioned.

"Don't know but it could be something related to the Empire." Kanan replied. "Let's go see what it is."

Kanan walked over to the lothal cats and put up his right hand. The lothal cats scattered across the area to revel a young teenage boy with golden hair.

 **Happy late Memorial Day! Thanks again for reading I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took so long I was busy over the weekend and I was trying so hard to make this chapter perfect. I hope the characters are not too ooc.**

 **Oh! And Paint the Wolf, Senpai doesn't notice you, okay maybe a little**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One word came to Kanan's mind as he stared at the boy "Strange". The boy wasn't any different from any human Kanan had seen, but his clothes were very odd. The unconscious boy wore a long red coat that went past his knees, a black jacket and a black tank top, black pant, also black leather boats with a red outline at the ends of them. On his hands were pure white gloves, while his golden blond hair was tied into a braid.

"Karabast, do you think he could be working for the Empire?" Zeb asked while still in shock. Kanan quickly recovered from his shock.

"No, if he was working for the Empire he would be wearing a stromtrooper uniform." Kanan explained. Kanan looked back at the boy he honestly didn't know what to do with him.

"We could take him back to the Ghost." Kanan thought. But what if he wasn't working directly with the Empire, maybe he was part of some gang that is secretly trading with the Empire. That didn't explain the clothes though. Gangs on Lothal usually wore whatever they could find, while also caring a blaster beside their waste. The boy's clothes looked old fashioned in a way and he didn't seem to be caring a weapon of any sort.

"Zeb" Kanan said. "Carry him back to the Ghost."

"You're sure about this?" Zeb asked.

"Yes if we leave him out here the empire will probably come and take him as a prisoner." Kanan said sternly. Everyone knew how the Empire worked; the Empire takes anything that it wants if they were to take this boy as a prisoner they would possibly get tired of him. He would either whine up dead or if they were generous they would let him go, but Kanan wasn't going to take any chances. He didn't want anyone to suffer in the hands of the Empire. Of course Zeb didn't want that to happen as well. Although the boy was dressed weird, he probably had a family back home waiting for him, something that Zeb lost long ago.

"Fine" Zeb said. He put the boy over his shoulder and began running with Kanan back to the ship. Zeb noticed as they were running that the boy was heavier than Zeb expected him to be. He wasn't weighing Zeb down or anything, Zeb could carry him just fine, but it was like he was almost carrying a droid. Come to think of it Zeb started to smell oil, but he didn't pay too much attention to it since they were near to where the ship was located.

"Kanan" Hera said as they entered the ship. "Why are you back so early?" She asked concerned. Normally Kana and Zeb would take an hour to get supplies, for them to come back under that time meant that something was wrong. Hera's eyes then started to drift towards Zeb to see a young boy hanging over Zeb's shoulders. She gasped when she noticed the boy.

"We need to get him into the infirmary." Kanan said. Hera nodded in agreement and said "I'll go find bandages to patch up any wounds he might have." She instantly ran to find the first aid kit that was used for emergencies. Zeb and Kanan moved directly to where the infirmary was. On their way they passed by the living room where Sabine and Ezra were having a conversation before the two men ran immediately out the room, they both had gotten a glimpse at the boy Zeb was carrying. The two minors quickly got up from their sets and followed them. Zeb settled the boy on to a bed as they entered. The youngest members of the crew finally had a better sight of the boy, as they were staring at him they thought the exact same thing as Kanan, the boy was strange.

"Who is he?" Sabine asked towards Kanan.

"We don't know we found him while on our way into Lothal." Kanan answered. "We couldn't just leave him out there to get captured." Hera then came into the room.

"I found very little bandages in the medical kit but I think we'll manage." Hera announced. "I'll check to see if he has any injuries." Hera walked over to the boy, before she could take off his red coat the boy began to stir.

Sorry for the wait I had a case of writers block. I promise I won't abandon this story and thank you to all my followers who waited so long for this. School has already started. I'll try to update as much as I can. Also if you guys want to recommend anything leave a comment or send me a message. Arigato and Sayonara!


End file.
